A Counterfeit World
by Flying
Summary: A digimon/ Matrix Crossover. The begining of everything.


The Counterfeit World (came up with that in five seconds. Don't worry, I'm changing it)  
  
A Mysterious Production  
  
Description: The Digimon and Matrix crossover I said I would write 4 days ago in my previews. (the coming to a fanficiton.net near you again) The reason why I wrote it so fast is because I was interested that someone would have one done 2 days after I posted the idea. It was pure coincidence (I believe) and mine is different anyway.   
  
Disclamier: My ideas belong to myself, everything else that I can't say belongs to me doesn't.   
  
  
  
  
"They are ready for everything."  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rusty subway car blasted from the endless night sky. Carrying precious cargo, it safely landed on familiar earth. The car stopped shaking as the occupants opened their eyes. The sight of a clear night sky, accustom buildings, and loved visages brought joy to their faces. Each ran to a window to grasp a feeling that was never lost.   
  
He rubbed his brown eyes, shined his goggles as it dawned to him "We're finally home for good" loud enough for the message to carry on to the ears of seven others. He happily skipped to the front of the car and opened the door. As the door creaked open the crystal view of their home was deleted. Whiteness erupted over their setting. The eight huddled together, etched in confusion and fear as they stared into the infinite white space.   
  
"What the hell is going on?" Matt yelled his question to anything in void as he gripped harder on to his little brother's arm. A whimper edged out of TK small mouth but was warred off by the distant eyes of his older sibling.   
  
"Is anyone hurt?" Sora desperately asked. Murmurs of yes spurted out of Tai, beside her. Around the tight circle, everyone answered.   
  
"I think I'm going to barf" Joe blankly said.   
  
"Please don't do that in the void. It's very hard to clean pure white." Three people appeared behind Joe. One dressed in a normal sweatshirt and jeans, only this unique meeting could they tell he was different. Another covered in dark clothing, sporting sunglasses over his intelligent eyes. Shorter then his companions, the last was very familiar to the digidestined.   
  
"Geddi?" Izzy asked unsure of his answer. The old man winked as recognition as he was silenced the onslaught of question before they began.   
  
"Right now everything seems strange but I promise that will change. To learn about your real quest I need you to take these." Eight red pills appeared in his hand. The digidestined were very spectacle, Geddi could tell from their eyes. "You have trusted me in the past. Please, for the sake of the world, do so now." He gestured to a table, 8 seats, and eight glasses of water next to a bright red pill. Doubtful but curious they sat down. All wasted time examining the pill that would change their fate. Geddi's speech of saving the real world playing inside each mind. Bravely or blindly Tai placed the pill inside his mouth and gulped down the water. Fearing the worst they prayed for good fortune but nothing happened. Tai gave a standard thumbs up as encouragement or the result.   
  
"I won't let my brother do this alone." Kari swallowed the pill, splashing water down her throat.   
  
"If Tai did it..." Matt dropped the pill in his mouth. TK mimicked his brother's action.   
  
"Here goes nothing" Sora devoured the red pill. Defining logic, Izzy consumed the pill and the glass of liquid.  
  
"Come on Mimi, it's not hard," Joe pulled his head back and dropped the pill. His face red from not completely swallowing the pill at first. "See?"  
  
"Everyone else did it, then..." Mimi put the pill in her mouth and drank the glass of water. Geddi smiled as the man in the sunglasses took out a cell phone.  
  
"Start dialing" The man spoke into the cell phone. The table opened, a machine, almost as if it came from an old B science-fiction movie gloriously came out. Cold wires were placed on the temples of each digidestined's head. A mixture of fear and excitement pasted over the digidestined's lips.   
  
"This will feel weird but it's over fast." Geddi said as he rearranged Kari's wires on her frightened face.   
  
"Go" The man spoke into the phone as the other person pressed a pattern of buttons. Noises were made, whether it was the sound of the machine or the prayers of the digidestined, it was growing louder. Until it hit maximum peck as the noise ended.   
  
Nothing was present, as the white void that never ended, became peaceful again.   
  
  
  
  
A/N-This thing went from crappy to worse. The meaning for this will become clearer in the next part. It's short because I need to change to a POV. Reviews are nice...  



End file.
